Azul e Verde
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: YAOI - Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ele sentia que logo não iria acompanhar. Presente para a Ling, feliz dia do amigo! :)


**Disclaimer:**

Nada me pertence, a não ser as más intenções. De resto, a DC que fez.

Essa fic se passa após as animações "Ponto de Ignição" e "Trono de Atlantis"

Yaoi significa que dois hominhos se relacionam amorosamente (ou com mais sexo que amor, mas a questão não é essa e você entendeu).

.

Ling-swan... mil anos depois voltamos aos presentes em fics? Rsrs certos vícios são realmente difíceis de curar! Anyway, espero que goste deste tropeço-fic com gosto de ferrugem.

* * *

 **Azul e Verde**

"Tudo isso é muito sensacional!"

"Não é tudo isso... Nós não somos uma 'superliga' de verdade."

"Hahaha, não seja pessimista! Claro que somos, somos o mais o top dos clubes top! Somos algo tipo 'super amigos'! Não é incrível?"

Uma coisa que o piloto Hal Jordan jamais entenderia era a imensa capacidade daquele cara vestido de vermelho tinha para se encantar pelas coisas. Tudo era como uma loja de doces para aquela criança esfomeada. O mundo de pernas pro ar, as ameaças alienígenas - os amigos alienígenas, também - ser um herói, ser um homem comum, ser algo entre tudo isso e aquele letreiro horrível que fizeram na recém inaugurada "sede" daquele grupo bizarro que faziam parte agora.

Tudo era incrivelmente brilhante, bonito e positivo nos olhos do heróico Flash. Absolutamente tudo.

"Não. Mas você acabou de me mostrar que podia ser pior. Podiam nos chamar de Super Amigos ao invés de Liga da Justiça".

Olhos azuis que se apertaram levemente, sutilmente contrariados. Exageradamente brilhantes.

"Sabe, eu acho que o Batman é má companhia pra você." 6 segundos de seriedade. Um recorde. "Você está pegando o mau humor dele!"

"Não estou não!"

"Fique mais dois passos longe de mim, pode ser contagioso!"

Jordan não aguentou e riu de si mesmo. Estava rabugento, era fato. Aquele papo de liga de heróis... quer dizer, nada contra grupo, ele já pertencia um, dos Lanternas Verdes. E desde que assumira o posto, já havia visto muita coisa estranha, muitos seres extraordinários. Sua tarefa era cuidar daquele setor da galáxia, até aí, nada de novo. Mas até onde sabia, faria seu dever _sozinho_. E estava muito bem com isso! As coisas eram do seu jeito e ele dependia somente de si mesmo. Como aceitar agora _toda aquela gente_ em volta dele, tão de repente? Aquele logotipo, aquele prédio, aquela milésima coletiva de imprensa... O que queriam que ele dissesse, afinal? Que eram uma equipe? Não, nunca seriam uma equipe de verdade, estava na cara! E tudo bem, porque ele nem desejava que fossem, pois se virava muito bem sozinho.

Certo?

"Vocês estão aí!" - a voz grave e vibrante do Superman invadiu-lhe os pensamentos e a incessante risada de Flash.

"Super! E aí?"

"Dia cansativo hoje, não? Prefiro um exército de robôs a lidar com mais um repórter hoje" - desabafou o kriptoniano.

 _Eu também._ Pensou Hal, mas nada disse. No lugar, o Mercúrio dos novos heróis sorriu largo, apontando para a famosa placa que acabaram de inaugurar.

"Mas valeu o esforço! Somos um símbolo agora, estamos passando esperança às pessoas. Isso é o que realmente vale a pena, não acha, Lanterna?"

Esperança. A luz da lanterna verde, brilhante mesmo na noite mais escura. Aqueles olhos azuis esperançosos, risonhos _o maldito tempo todo._

"Ah, eu não sei... Acho que sim." Gaguejou, incrédulo de si mesmo. Percebeu que havia levado a mão à nuca, os olhos ao chão. O que havia lhe causado vergonha? O fato de não se sentir um símbolo?

Ou o fato de não sentir esperança?

"Você tem toda razão, Flash! É muito bom ter alguém com seu espírito na equipe." Superman estendeu sua mão no ombro do velocista, e se virou para o Lanterna Verde. "Muito obrigada pela paciência, rapazes. Eu acredito que estamos realmente fazendo a coisa certa".

 _Estamos? Dizemos às pessoas que um bando de lunáticos com superpoderes montou um clubinho... e agora, o que fazemos disso?_

"Eu tenho certeza, Superman!" Flash acrescentou. Claro que ele tinha certeza, aquele cara era tipo o OM do mantra _tudo vai dar certo._

Aquele radiante momento finalmente foi interferido por Batman, que sobriamente convocou a atenção do Superman a algum assunto que, sejamos francos, Hal não estava nem aí.

"Ah, vocês podem ir, nós encerramos as coisas por aqui. Até a próxima reunião!"

Enquanto se despediam de todos na cerimônia, Jordan teve o pensamento mais verdadeiro de toda sua vida. Flash se despedia dos demais como quem se despede dos seus _super amigos._

"Ei, Lanterna! Ainda estou eufórico. Que tal uma cerveja?"

"Ah claro, vamos ser notícia em toda a internet amanhã: Lanterna Verde ajuda amigo Flash depois da ressaca."

"Hahaha não como heróis, claro. Ah, eu quase esqueci! Meu nome é Barry. Barry Allen."

Ele estava acostumado com os seres mais extraordinários de diversas galáxias pelo universo afora. Seres terríveis, seres iluminados, seres bestiais, seres poderosos e fantásticos, seres de todo tipo e de toda cor. Mas nada havia lhe preparado para aquela criatura em forma humana.

"Hal Jordan".

Barry Allen redefinia tudo que ele sequer havia imaginado como extraordinário.

...

 _Rápido demais._

"Ok, chega! Estou exausto, Hal. Seja bonzinho, me dê um break."

"Tudo bem, serei generoso. Pizza?"

"Com tudo. Estou com tanta fome que eu comeria seu lustre."

"Nem pensar, foi um lustre caro!"

"Pizza. Rápido."

Hal se levantou da cama, esbarrando na cueca com os pés. Calculou que seria perda de tempo tentar colocar alguma roupa antes que Barry reclamasse de fome pela segunda (terceira?) vez. O seu lustre favorito estava em risco. Onde estava o telefone? Telefone... telefone...

 _Como as coisas haviam acontecido tão rápido?_

"Eu disse com tudo!"

"30 minutos. Enquanto isso vou pegar na cozinha aquelas barrinhas que você adora".

"Meu herói".

 _Como chegamos nesse ponto, mesmo? A minha vida parece um borrão de qualquer coisa, até Barry aparecer e revirar tudo._

Jogou 3 barrinhas de cereais na cama, vendo o famoso velocista se esbaldar ao comer. Duas coisas que ele jamais entenderia: Um, como Barry podia gostar tanto daquela coisa sem gosto!? Dois, como Barry podia gostar tanto de alguém como ele?

Sentou-se na cama, fingindo afastar o lustre na cômoda. Ouviu o riso atrás de si, claro, vivo, nítido. Foi por causa de risadas como aquela que, numa dessas noites de cerveja entre amigos, Hal não se segurou. Não lembrava mais que noite era, mas lembrava exatamente a risada. Ele havia dito que gostava de jingles de TV, e Barry se empolgou cantando alguma letra muito obscena sobre sabão em pó. Ele cantava e ria, ria e cantava pedaços espaçados e bêbados, a voz mais pacífica que qualquer outro som que Hal já ouvira em todo universo.

"Meia hora, vai demorar muito?"

"Nada demora com você, Ligeirinho".

Havia essa paz gentil e intensa no contraste do homem que mais corria em todo o planeta Terra. Era mais que extraordinário. Barry era sempre tão... _calmo_. Tranquilo. Feliz.

"Oh... alguém está de mau humor" Barry murmurou, e riu.

Hal riu de si mesmo, como já havia se acostumado a fazer. "Ah, estou. Desculpe".

Era engraçado perceber como se sentia à vontade em pedir desculpas para ele. Não era um pedido de verdade, era um desabafo. Um alívio em dizer _olha, não sou perfeito...nem tão gentil e muito menos tão positivo quanto voe... e está tudo bem, não está?_

"Tudo bem. Manda, eu aguento".

Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que ele sentia que logo não iria acompanhar. Barry não se incomodou com o primeiro beijo. Ele riu, se fez de bobo, desconversaram, foram embora. Hal pensou em se afastar uns dias, deixar a coisa esfriar... Mas era lógico se supor que alguém chamado Flash não deixaria isso acontecer. Daquela vez não era uma jingle mas Barry tinha um ritmo próprio em dizer "ei, não vou deixar você fugir, ok?". Era um sedutor do tipo atrapalhado, o que o tornava encantador na verdade. Em quantos meses aqueles pequenos olhares se tornaram toques? As conversas se estendendo em os segredos, demorou quanto tempo mesmo? E infalivelmente, uma manta de cumplicidade havia se tornado tão palpável quanto os lençóis sujos às terças de manhã.

E esse era o medo que rondava o destemido Lanterna Verde. Tudo foi rápido demais. E acabaria num piscar de olhos, sem ele sequer notar. Com certeza.

"Não é nada".

"Oh, sou eu! Eu sabia! Eu fiz alguma coisa!"

Para quem estava exausto, ainda restava muita agilidade nos braços que empurraram Hal na cama, o forçando a mirar aquele olhar inquieto e confuso.

"Não! Você não fez nada!"

"Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa? Eu esqueci! É isso?"

"Barry!" Hal não continha o riso. Como o afamado super herói Flash podia ser tão infantil e manhoso? Nem mesmo o grande detetive morcego pensaria nisso. Ah, não mesmo. Só ele sabia... só ele podia saber, não?

Não?

"Você está rindo de mim, e isso é muito cruel da sua parte, Lanterna Verde".

"Ok, ok, eu paro."

Tentou se levantar para sentar, mas havia um par de pernas segurando suas coxas. Respirou fundo, assumindo a iminente derrota e ficou onde estava.

"Só estou inseguro, Barry".

Olhos azuis vidrados, atentos, não querendo perder um único segundo.

"Com o que?"

"Eu... e você".

Pela primeira vez, Hal entendeu porque os Azuis e os Verdes eram simbióticos... e mais poderosos, quando pertos um do outro.

"Hal..." Barry abriu um sorriso largou, beijou o amante debaixo de si, e continuou: "Nós vamos ficar bem. Acredite. Você é tão forte quanto qualquer um na Liga! Um dos mais fortes, mas eu sei que a minha opinião não conta... Olha, eu sei que o Batman anda pegando mais pesado que nunca com você... mas sabe, eu acho que ele vê o seu potencial e quer tirar o máximo disso, de verdade!"

Azul era a coisa mais inocente do universo. A mais pura.

"E eu sei que você se preocupa, mas eu também tenho meus truques! Posso não ter um anel superpoderoso mas eu não só veloz, eu tenho uma boa cabeça!" Riu alto e despreocupado, apontando para a própria testa. Hal não se movia, incrédulo e fascinado, ao mesmo tempo, como se isso fosse possível. "Eu sei que nos arriscamos todos os dias mas... Quer dizer, é por uma boa causa. Eu realmente acredito no que fazemos! No que a Liga faz! Olha em volta, fazemos o que podemos por um mundo melhor, não é incrível?!"

Hal apertou os lábios por um segundo. E escondendo os olhos debaixo da mão, não segurou o riso.

"Você tem razão, Flash! É realmente incrível!"

Continuou a rir de si mesmo por um quê de tempo, deixando os olhos azuis indecisos entre a estranheza e a satisfação de tanta risada. Por hora, vamos dizer que Barry decidiu acreditar que, se Hal estava rindo, era sinal de que estava tudo bem.

Azul é definitivamente a cor da esperança.

...

Quando a campainha tocou, Barry ainda não havia entendido porque Hal apertava o lábio toda vez que olhava para ele. Por que ele simplesmente não lhe dizia o que estava incomodando? Vestiu-se literalmente num instante e foi à porta buscar suas pizzas. Arrumou a bancada da cozinha enquanto Jordan vestia preguiçosamente uma cueca e camisa, observando aquele riso insistente no canto dos lábios. O suave mordiscar. O desconversar usual. Pensou se devia insistir no assunto, mas achou melhor não forçar o humor do namorado.

A verdade é que queria poder entender melhor tudo que havia para se entender sobre Hal Jordan, sobre o Lanterna Verde, sobre quem ele quisesse ser comprando um abajur tão feio e caro, mas isso não fazia a menor diferença. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido... e Barry não tinha pressa. Podia perguntar amanhã. Ou depois, ou depois do depois... Naquele momento, havia meia dúzia de pizzas na cozinha, uma fome do tamanho de uma galáxia em seu estômago e aquele sorriso na sua frente. Num segundo, Barry teve seu pensamento mais verdadeiro da noite: nunca seria o anel, a verdadeira luz do Lanterna Verde era aquele sorriso.

...

 **The End**

* * *

 **Nota** :

"Ah, mas o Barry se casa e... ah, o Hal é hetero e ele namora a Ferris..."

Só gostaria de esclarecer que, sim eu sei tudo isso.

E EU NÃO DOU A MÍNIMA.

Eu ignorei mesmo, sabe por que? Porque eu quis. ^^ Porque isso é uma fanfic, não é uma comic, não sou paga pela DC e, principalmente, it's my party and I cry if I want to! Beijos no fandom-recalque!

.

.

T.K.

21/07/2015


End file.
